Gaskets, including aircraft gaskets, are typically formulated for a specific set of criteria. While most gaskets have an environmental sealing function, the nature and extent of the sealing may be different in different applications. That is to say, gaskets, including aircraft gaskets, tend to be environment and assembly specific. What may be used as a gasket for interposition between an engine head and an engine block for an internal combustion engine would typically not be the same as the gasket for a gas meter, an air conditioner, or the speaker of a sound system, for example.
In some cases, it is typically desirable that a gasket be made from a material that, to some degree, yields under compression and provides a good environmental seal. A number of Applicant's products are directed to use in the field of aviation, more specifically, for use on aircraft bodies. These include the disclosures and specifications set forth in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0070156 and 2004/0041356, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,530,577; 6,695,320; and 7,229,516, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Gaskets are typically provided for use under compression for sealing between two pieces of an aircraft. These pieces may include a moveable workpiece, such as an aircraft antenna, and an aircraft fuselage, the combination having a gasket at least partially therebetween with the gasket under compression between the antenna and the aircraft fuselage. An aircraft fuel access door may also be provided with a gasket under compression between the fuel access panel or door and a retainer assembly for the fuel access panel adapted to retain the fuel access panel against the fuselage of the aircraft. In another embodiment of Applicant's aircraft gaskets, aircraft floor panels are fastened under compression against stringers or floor mounting members with a gasket or gasket tape between the floor panels and the stringers. In most of these uses, compression is provided by suitably dimensioned fasteners, such as bolts and receiving nuts.